


Persephone

by Stellar_Shiva



Series: Persephone [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Shiva/pseuds/Stellar_Shiva
Summary: This is a slightly AU take on the Resident Evil series through the eyes of Rebecca Chambers. The focus is around a romance with Albert Wesker, and all the dark twists and turns that surround it. Read with caution; I'm not a nice author. Update as of 7/10/17: Resident Evil: Vendetta will have no bearing on the story.





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my friend steveelotaku for his help with this project!

The Greyhound bus moved steadily along, carrying its passengers. In the middle sat a teenage girl in a wrinkled orange t-shirt and her favorite pair of jeans. Her crisp blue eyes took note of the people around her and she curiously wondered what kind of lives they led. Sitting in an upright position with a chemistry book lying abandoned in her lap, the teenager’s thoughts began to turn towards her destination. Her mousy brown hair was partially mussed from sleeping against the window earlier.

Rebecca Chambers was only out of college for a month before she had gotten a call from the S.T.A.R.S division of the Raccoon City Police Department. The captain of Bravo team had read her resume and said they needed someone with her expertise in their unit. Chiefly, he had added, as a medic since neither team had one.

It was no secret that Raccoon City was an Umbrella town. However, it was different in that it was where Umbrella had started in the United States. Right now, A-list scientists and researchers fought and clawed at a chance to work there. The town had become a bustling city in no time and everyone knew that it was one of the best places to live. It had forests and mountains surrounding the area, a lake and reportedly great hiking trails. Absolutely nothing like Chicago, which made Rebecca excited.

She turned her restless mind to the window, straining to catch a glimpse of her destination. The shadow of the city loomed in the distance, but it was still decently far away. She was nervous but the thrill of new faces and places kept her spirits soaring.

The weather was great; it was a clear spring day and judging by the passing trees there was a nice breeze blowing. The hills and forests were beginning to green after the harshness of winter. Rebecca crinkled her nose. That also meant allergy season was coming as well. She didn’t get them but she had a feeling she would be passing out medicine to the people who were too lazy to go to their doctor. Rebecca made a face. She was determined to not be a pill dispenser unless the situation called for it.

Speaking of people, she idly wondered what her teammates were going to be like. The only one she had spoken to was Enrico Marini, the captain of Bravo team. He did tell her there was only one other female in S.T.A.R.S. She chuckled to herself. He then followed up with that he’d take care of her if the guys got too rowdy. He sounded like her father in that regard, but she could tell he was a good guy. Other than that her teammates were a complete mystery; it was one she was eager to solve.

Advertisements sped by the windows, along with the occasional mileage sign. Rebecca sighed and lightly tapped her foot against the floor of the bus. She wanted to be there already and get into her new apartment. She also had to get groceries and wait for the movers to bring her stuff from her parent’s house. Her new life was waiting for her in Raccoon City and she couldn’t be more ready to start it.

Rebecca leaned against the window, briefly looking at her reflection. The bus was going at a steady pace, oblivious to her impatience. She sighed and closed her eyes. Time wouldn’t speed up for her, so all she could do was wait. Resigned, she fell into a light sleep, still looking forward to the adventures that awaited her.

 

She awoke when the bus ceased movement. She sat up and looked out the window. The arched sign outside read ‘Raccoon City Bus Station’. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and she leapt up, grabbing her messenger bag. However, there were people ahead of her that slowly filed out of the bus. She was so close, and yet it seemed like the people in front of her took their time standing between her and her future. She silently willed them to move faster, but as expected it didn’t work. Time slowed to a crawl until she was finally able to step down into the bus station.

The first thing she did was grab her overnight duffle bag from underneath the bus before setting off into her new world. She maneuvered through the throng of people and reached a crosswalk. It was here that she paused to fish out a map from her pocket. Her eyes studied it carefully. According to the map, her apartment was only a few blocks from the bus station. In her mind, Rebecca decided that she would walk. It would give her a feel for the surrounding area.

With that in mind she hit the street, crossing with a crowd of people headed from the bus station. As she walked, she could smell the aroma that came from a nearby Chinese restaurant, mixed with the exhaust from cars nearby. The traffic was constant, and despite it being a Midwestern city, Rebecca felt almost like she was back in Chicago. There was constant honking, and people moving in herds at the other crosswalks in tune to the alternating traffic lights. People meandered along the sidewalks, greeting each other or entering the various shops that lined the streets. Overall, it was a familiar downtown vibe. Acid rain had tinged the older buildings green near their roofs while the newer, sleek office buildings stretched into the sky untouched. On one of the skyscrapers, the large red and white Umbrella logo loomed overhead as if it watched over the city. Rebecca smiled; maybe one day she could work there.

That would be nice. She imagined herself in a high tech lab working with other brilliant minds on whatever latest project the company would have for them. But for right now, she needed to get it together. She had a lot of work to do before she reported into work on Monday. And she only had the weekend to get it all done.

She had walked three blocks before she found her apartment building peeking out from the tall buildings. It was definitely a new building, probably only a few years old. Her parents had helped her pick out this place because it was affordable and for its location to the bus stop. Well, affordable was a suggestive term, she thought as she walked towards the stone building. It was still decently expensive, not that she wouldn’t be able to afford it. The police force in this city got paid surprisingly well, probably due to some benefits they receive from Umbrella. She had wanted to find a cheaper place considering that her parents would pay the first month’s rent, but they had refused. They had told her that they wanted her to be in a safe and convenient place. She rolled her eyes. They were such worrywarts. She was an adult now, and she could handle herself.

Rebecca opened the door to be greeted by a sleek, modern lobby. The receptionist was filing her nails and had only looked up when she entered. Fearlessly, she strode over to the desk. After they exchanged pleasantries she gave the woman the necessary documents from her messenger bag. In turn, the woman handed her the apartment keys. After Rebecca walked away from the desk towards the elevators, she giggled. There would be no roommates, no parents and no unwanted company. The feeling was exhilarating; here she was living on her own, and soon not even her parents were going to be involved. She practically bounced into the elevator when it opened and was all too eager to punch in the number for her floor. After a few minutes, her ascent into adulthood was complete and she walked down the hallway.

When she arrived at her door, she inserted the key and turned it. The deadbolt slid away, and she stepped inside. The walls were bare white, and the beige carpet emanated a professional grade cleaner aroma. To her left was the kitchen, with its sleek stainless steel microwave and stove. A matching refrigerator was nested at one end of the stretch of black granite countertop. In the middle sat a small island with plenty of space for food prep. Even more excited, she turned and shut the door, locking it before she tred further inside her place. In front of her stretched an open living room, with a sliding door that led to the balcony. The walls were bare, save for a beige, corded phone on the wall and the thermostat. She turned right into the hallway and found a linen closet on her way to her bedroom.

When she stepped into her room, she was greeted by empty walls.  But the whole area held promise. It was a good sized room; it wasn’t cramped at all. The master bathroom had a circular tub and sink with black granite countertops that matched the kitchen. She giggled again. This place was awesome over all, and she couldn’t wait to move her stuff in!

She checked her watch. It was one o’clock. Her stomach growled, but she couldn’t afford to go get lunch just yet. She had to wait on the movers, who could arrive at any minute. She walked back into the bedroom and plopped her duffle bag on the floor before sitting cross-legged on the carpet. Rebecca couldn’t help but smile. This was her first time living on her own and she couldn’t be happier.

The movers came not too long after, delivering the necessities that her parents gave her to form the bare bones of a home. Not that Rebecca cared; it was better than nothing. Once the dust had settled, she had gone and gotten some greasy Chinese food and a bottle of orange soda. Content, she nestled in the embrace of her worn leather couch and turned on the tv to watch the news. It was mostly the usual crime reports and local stories meshed in with corporate news from Umbrella. She watched until her exhaustion from her journey took over and she fell into a deep sleep.

Rebecca dreamed that she was picking herbs in a sunny, open field. A gentle breeze caressed her sun kissed skin, the sensation causing her to giggle. In the distance behind her she could vaguely hear her mother’s voice calling for her to come back. Rebecca ignored it in favor of adventuring forward. The direction she was heading was cloudy and windier. She paused, squinting to try to discern a lone dark figure on the horizon. It was slowly making its way towards her, and yet something was pulling her towards it. She heard her mother’s voice one last time before the morning sun blinded her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes, the dream half-forgotten as her brain shifted into the waking world. Rebecca sat up, rubbing her stiff back. She wished she hadn’t fallen asleep on the couch. She glanced at her watch; it was 9:45 and her stomach growled. Because she passed out yesterday, she didn’t go grocery shopping and had no food. She sighed. So much for being a responsible adult.

Rebecca got up and meandered into the bathroom with a yawn. She took a bath and then padded out, wrapping a towel around herself. Sighing, she paused in from of the bathroom mirror. Even without the towel she didn’t cut much of a figure. Still, she was only eighteen and would probably grow into herself eventually. People didn’t stop growing until they were twenty-one. She leaned in closer, inspecting her face. No zits. Satisfied, she stood upright and went to one of the boxes in her room and began to rummage for clothes. She settled on a pair of khaki cargo pants and an olive green shirt. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her keys and messenger bag on her way to the door.

It took a block and a half to reach the nearest grocery store, but she didn’t mind much. It was good exercise for her. She entered the sliding doors and grabbed a grocery cart, heading toward the food aisles. It was here she stopped, drawing a blank. Her parents always made this look so easy, but now that she was actually doing the shopping she had no clue where to begin. Well, the logical place to begin was to find the foods she normally ate back in her old home. She knew how to cook a little bit, which she reasoned put her ahead of her age group by…a lot actually.

She perused through the aisles, dropping food items in her cart while studying the selections made available to her. No sooner had she pulled out of the pasta aisle had her cart collided with another one. “Sorry!” she blurted, scrambling to make sure she didn’t hit a small child in the process, which would be her luck. She hastily moved from behind her cart when she collided into a rather massive set of breasts. Rebecca froze briefly, turning beet red before leaping back. “Oh my God I am SO sorry! I-I-didn’t…” she trailed, trying not to stare at the woman.

Her male companion had turned the corner to see what was going on, and he promptly began laughing, adding to her embarrassment. She silently prayed that she would be struck dead, but naturally that didn’t happen. Some of the other shoppers were staring at her. The woman turned to the small crowd. “Nothing to see here, move along.” She spoke in an authoritative tone. It worked, and the strangers dispersed. She then turned to Rebecca, who then gulped.

“It’s alright, I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” She spoke with a small smile as she sharply elbowed her friend. He then coughed, still chuckling as he rubbed his side. Once he recovered, he then studied Rebecca for a moment. “She looks familiar, Jill.” He said to the woman.

Jill then leaned forward, studying Rebecca’s face, which was now inches away from her bosom. Rebecca then took a step back. “You didn’t happen to apply to S.T.A.R.S recently, did you?” Jill asked.

“I did actually. My name is Rebecca Chambers, and I was accepted into Bravo Team.” She spoke, even though the last thing she wanted was to give this woman her name. “Why do you ask?” she added.

Jill smiled. “Oh! You’re our new medic! I’m Jill Valentine, and this is my boyfriend Chris Redfield.”

Rebecca gave a nervous smile. Great. She was going to be in the same workplace as Tits Mcgee and Chuckles. What a great way to meet your coworkers. On top of that, Rebecca was slightly jealous of Jill’s figure.  

Jill extended a hand to Rebecca, who took it. “We read your application, and we remember your face from the picture you included with it.”

 

“Oh!” Rebecca said in understanding, feeling a bit better.

Chris looked down into Rebecca’s cart before looking back at her. “Is this your first time grocery shopping?”

Rebecca puffed up. “So what if it is?”

Chris snorted while Jill also looked into her cart. “You have nothing but mac n’ cheese and microwave dinners with soda.” She said before looking at Rebecca. “Do you need help?” she asked sincerely.

Rebecca nodded, glancing at the floor in defeat. “Sure. It’s my first time living away from home since college.”

 

“College? How old are you again?” Jill asked as she moved the cart beside Rebecca’s.

 

“Eighteen.” She answered proudly.

 

Jill and Chris looked at each other for a moment.

“Damn! That’s impressive!” Chris exclaimed.

 

“Well, Enrico wouldn’t hire her if she wasn’t impressive.” Jill replied. “Neither would Wesker.”

 

“Who’s Wesker?” Rebecca asked curiously, moving her cart beside Jill’s.

 

“He’s the captain of Alpha Team, and the boss of S.T.A.R.S.” Jill explained.

 

“Oh.” Rebecca replied, slightly embarrassed she didn’t know something that important.

 

Chris grinned. "You don't know who Wesker is?  About six feet tall, looks like a ripped Johnny Bravo?  Wears sunglasses all the time?"

Jill scoffed and shot him a look before looking back at Rebecca. “He doesn’t say much; he’s pretty quiet. Fair warning, though: he doesn’t put up with shenanigans.”

Chris added, “Yeah, and most of the shenanigans come from Barry and Vickers.”

Jill chuckled. “You’ve had your fair share too, y’know.”

 

While they conversed with each other, Rebecca couldn’t help but be a little curious about Wesker. Why did he wear sunglasses all the time? Was he trying to be cool or something? She certainly didn’t know. Regardless of how questionable his fashion choices were, he was still her boss, and they made him sound like a hard ass. At the same time though, seeing is believing; she’d like to find out for herself.

Jill and Chris spent another two hours shopping with her, for which Rebecca was grateful. By the time when they were finished, her cart was loaded with fruits and vegetables as well as spices and other household necessities. The grocery bill was high, but Rebecca knew that this would be the only time it would get this way. Stocking an apartment wasn’t cheap.

They even drove her to her apartment and helped her carry her groceries up. Rebecca was very happy. Jill gave her and Chris’ phone numbers in case she needed anything, and then they said good bye. Rebecca was all smiles; she had made two new friends on her second day. Not bad at all.

She then spent the next hour putting everything away and then cooking lunch. It wasn’t long after she ate that her phone rang.

“Hello?” she asked as she picked up the receiver.

“Hi Rebecca; it’s Jill.” Came the voice from the other end.

“How can I help you?”

“I just talked to Enrico. I gave him your number; I hope you don’t mind. Anyway, if you have time today he wants you to come down to the station to pick up your uniform. He also said that he has some paperwork for you to fill out.”  Jill said.

“Sure! I don’t mind at all. I can go. Does he want me there at any specific time?” Rebecca asked as she cradled the phone on her shoulder.

“As soon as possible. He also wants to give you your police id and keycard so you can get around the station. If you want, I can come get you. I left something in the office.” Jill replied.

‘“Thanks, Jill. I’ll take you up on that.”

“I’ll see you in ten.” Jill said before she hung up.

 

Rebecca returned the phone to its cradle. Well, this would be fun; she’d get to see everything before she reported in for work on Monday, which would allow her to not look like a total newbie. It also meant that she’d probably get her badge today, which was very exciting. Scenes of law enforcement movies flashed through her mind, and she imagined herself helping to take down a heist with her team. Then she mentally scolded herself. Being in the force was serious work and she and the others were putting their lives on the line for the city. It was nothing to take lightly.

Speaking of work, the only thing she knew about S.T.A.R.S was that they handled ‘special cases.’ Rebecca wasn’t sure of what that entailed but it had to be pretty hard core if they needed a medic on staff. She gulped. Which meant the work was probably dangerous. Not that she was afraid, but rather it meant that she had to try harder to prove herself to the others. She was also determined to not end up like those old, jaded cops in the movies and TV shows.

Rebecca went and got ready to leave the apartment once again. Soon enough, Jill arrived and they got in her Jeep. At the first red light, Jill looked over at her. “You should really get a cell phone with your first paycheck. It’s the best way we can contact you in case we need you.”

The teenager nodded. “Yeah that would be a good idea.” She had always wanted a cell phone, but her parents never saw the need for one. They were a bit old fashioned in that way.  It would be vital to keep in touch with her coworkers and bosses.

“Just remember to relax; we all know you’re new, and we don’t expect miracles overnight.” Jill continued, easing on the accelerator as the light changed.

Rebecca sat there quietly, thinking for the rest of the car ride. Anxiety creeped over her. She was about to meet her boss, and maybe some of her teammates. Soon enough, the police station could be seen in the distance. And as she drew ever nearer to her destination, she was getting closer to a man that would change everything.


	2. S.T.A.R.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca continues her adventures in Raccoon City. She finally gets to meet all of her coworkers. However, the Captain seems to intrigue her more than most...

They pulled the Jeep into the station parking garage. Jill reached over to the glove compartment, and pulled out her parking pass. She hung it on the rear-view mirror. “Ready?” she asked with a smile.

Rebecca nodded. She could tell this place was a labyrinth. Almost as if she read her mind, Jill commented, “I’ll get you a map once we get inside. This place is a nightmare to get around at first. But once you get the hang of it, it’s not so bad.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Rebecca replied as she opened the door. Jill followed suite, and they made their way to the entrance. Once inside Jill, leading the way, took her through a series of winding corridors while weaving between various personnel. Some of them uttered greetings to her as they walked by.  
One dark-skinned officer approached Jill with a wave. “Hey Valentine! Taking this one to be booked? She’s awfully young.” He said as he studied Rebecca.  
Rebecca looked mildly annoyed.

Jill laughed. “No she’s not getting arrested; she’s a new recruit for Bravo. Her name is Rebecca Chambers.”

The officer chuckled. “I’m sorry, Rebecca. Welcome to the team; I’m Marvin Branagh.” 

Rebecca smiled awkwardly. “Pleasure to meet you, Marvin. I look forward to working with you.”

Marvin smiled at her. “Well I’m on my way to drop off some paperwork, so I’ll see you around. Have a good day, ladies!” he called as he walked off.

“He’s a good guy. You can go to him if you need help.” Jill said as she resumed walking. 

“I’m glad because I have a feeling I’m going to get lost around here.” Rebecca said as she glanced around.

“After we talk to Enrico, I’ll get you a map.” 

They continued their trek through the station, their shoes echoing off of the tiled floor while nondescript portraits and landscapes passed them by as they walked. It didn’t take long before they arrived at a set of double doors. Rebecca read the letters, ‘S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team Office’ that had been engraved on a plaque beside it. Jill pushed open the doors and gently took Rebecca’s arm, leading her inside the office.

Rebecca didn’t have time to react. Her body tightened and her breath became shallow as she was thrust into the office. Her eyes darted around quickly before locking onto the tall man sitting at the desk at the far right of the room. She felt dizzy and the world began to spin a bit as he rose and began to walk over to her. Her hand instinctively went to her chest as it tightened. Jill seemed to have asked her something but she sounded so far away. And the next thing she knew the world went black.

When Rebecca opened her eyes, she was laying down. In the mirror, across from her, she saw herself in a hospital gown. She heard two distinct voices arguing quietly. She closed her eyes once more.

“She’s probably exhausted from her bus ride and moving into town in 24hrs, Albert. I’m sure she’ll be fine.” One voice protested. She noted that this voice had a slight Italian accent.

A cool and smooth English one spoke up, “If her nerves are wracked over something like that, then it leads me to believe that her ability to perform under stress is shoddy.”

“We need a medic and she was the only applicant who wasn’t institutionalized for some form of military PTSD! If anything happens, I’ll take responsibility for it.” The other voice insisted.

“It could cost you your job, Enrico. Are you willing to gamble?” Albert retorted.

“You have Vickers on Alpha, don’t you?” Enrico shot back.

There was rustling. “Fine. Have it your way. If she doesn’t live up to my expectations, both you and Rebecca will be sent packing. Are we clear?” Albert replied calmly.

“Yes, Captain.” Enrico responded. 

“Good. Inform me when she wakes up.” Albert spoke as the door creaked open. Without further ceremony, it shut with a decisive thud. 

There a sigh. “You can open your eyes now; I saw you earlier.” Enrico said.

Rebecca obeyed, startled by the statement. She looked over towards the direction of Enrico’s voice. 

He was sitting in the chair across from her bed, looking at her with a blank expression. But she could tell from his sharp eyes that he was a kind man. His dark hair was combed very finely to the sides of his face, and his mustache was trimmed with precision. His dark brown Kevlar vest complimented his pristine white shirt beneath that bore the S.T.A.R.S patch on the left sleeve.

He smiled at her. “Glad to see you’re awake, Rebecca. I’m sorry you had to hear that. Albert can be a difficult man. But don’t worry too much about it.” He assured her.

Rebecca was still feeling humiliated. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know what happened!” she cried, red tinting her cheeks.

“The doctors said you had a panic attack, and that you should be good by Monday. However, we can start you later if you need to.” He explained.

Albert’s words rang in her head. “No! It’s fine! I can start Monday!” she insisted.

“I don’t want you to push yourself too hard, Rebecca.” He stated. “But if you insist, I’ll hold you to it.”

Rebecca nodded. “Who was that other man that was in here?” she asked.

“Captain Albert Wesker.” He answered simply.

Great. She hasn’t even started yet and one of her bosses already wanted to fire her. So much for her plan of being a responsible adult.

“You didn’t have to do that for me.” She said meekly.

Enrico chuckled briefly. “As I told him; we need a medic. We can give you all the other training you need. Don’t worry about it. But now you understand how important  
it is for you to perform. Our jobs are riding on it.”

She gulped. Even though she was out of the fire, she was still in the frying pan. Enrico willingly threw himself in there for her too. Now there was even more pressure for her at work. She allowed herself to fall back onto the hospital bed with a sigh. “No worries, right?” Rebecca said dryly.

Enrico chuckled and pulled out his cellphone. He quickly punched in a number and held the phone to his ear. “Albert? It’s Enrico. She’s awake and doing fine. I’m going to stay for about thirty more minutes before heading back. Thanks.” He said before hanging up.

After he pocketed his phone he smiled at Rebecca. “I have your uniform and badge with me. I thought you’d want those once you came to.”

She looked at him incredulously. “I blacked out and that’s what you thought of?”

“I called 911, didn’t I?” he replied sardonically.

Rebecca sighed. “I guess I really screwed this up, didn’t I?”

“It could have been worse. The last guy we hired had to go to the psych ward because he had a PTSD flashback. He almost shot Barry.” Enrico said with a shrug.

Her eyes widened. “Oh God. Is Barry ok?”

“He’s fine. Joseph was able to take him down.” He replied.

“That’s good.” She replied with a smile.

He chuckled again. “You are kind of adorable, y’know?”

They chatted for the duration of his visit. When Enrico left, her badge and uniform were sitting neatly in the chair. The sight brought a smile to her face. Being official was a wonderful feeling.

The doctor said he would keep her for overnight observation and that she was free to go the following day. It made sense to her, but she still didn’t want to do it.

It wasn’t too long before she settled into a comfortable, dreamless sleep. When she woke up, she ate breakfast before getting dressed. She felt much better today, she thought as she received her discharge papers. Carrying her uniform and badge with her, she left and caught the bus home.

Once inside her apartment, she walked into her room and sat her uniform on her bed. Rebecca undressed and took a nice long shower. When she finished, the medic donned a sports bra and before she began putting the uniform on. The olive green cargo pants fit perfectly, as did the matching S.T.A.R.S shirt. She then slid the white Kevlar medic vest on and fastened it before putting on her boots; she had to roll her pant legs a bit because they were too long. Getting up, she went to stand in front of the bathroom mirror. Surveying herself, she smiled. She looked like a real professional, she thought as she began to turn at different angles to admire herself. The pants really flattered her butt, too. Rebecca smirked.

The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. She walked back into the living room and picked it up. 

“Hello?” she greeted.

“Thank God Rebecca! It’s Jill! Are you ok?!” Jill exclaimed.

“It’s alright; it was my fault for getting overloaded like that. I’m ok though.” Rebecca replied, playing with the phone cord.

“That’s great! Listen. If you’re up for it, you can join us for the S.T.A.R.S luncheon today. We’re having it at The Roadhouse Bar and Grill.” Jill said.

Rebecca’s eyes sparkled. “I’d love to go! What time?”

Jill paused for a moment. “In about an hour. Need a ride?”

“I’d like that! Do we have to be in uniform?” she asked, leaning against the wall.

“Yes we do, for reasons I don’t understand.” Jill replied with a sigh. “Do you have yours yet?”

“I do! I just put it on!” Rebecca chirped.

Jill laughed. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Alright. See you soon!” Rebecca said before hanging up.

She bounced on the balls of her feet. Her first work function! The whole team would be there…oh God. Rebecca shut her eyes and took a few breaths. She had to stay calm. They were people just like her, except only older and had more experience. At least Enrico, Jill and Chris would be there. It wasn’t like she was going without knowing anyone.

She grabbed her badge, putting it away in her pocket and exited the apartment to go wait for Jill. She had pulled up to the curb in her Jeep in exactly fifteen minutes. Rebecca hopped in and they sped off.

Jill was wearing a power blue S.T.A.R.S shirt with dark blue pants. Instead of a Kevlar vest she had on dark blue shoulder pads and a matching beret that had the S.T.A.R.S logo on it. Her breasts were rather prominent, and it made Rebecca blush.

Jill quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t mean to get personal but do you like girls?”

The question made Rebecca jump. “Umm...why do you ask?”

“Because you were looking at my boobs. I’m not offended or anything; just curious.” She replied.

Rebecca blushed harder. “Sorry! I really don’t have a good excuse for that. I was just comparing our figures is all.”

Jill smiled. “I used to do that when I was your age. Don’t worry, you’ll get bigger boobs in time. Just hope that yours aren’t as much of a pain in the ass as mine are.”

Rebecca blinked. “They are?”

“Oh you’d better believe it. The under-boob sweat is horrible and it feels like they weigh five pounds apiece when I’m not wearing a bra. Chris likes them, of course.” Jill replied, rolling her eyes as they stopped at a red light.

“I never thought about it like that.” Rebecca said with astonishment. She had never considered the problems that came with a curvy figure. 

“It’s ok; most people don’t.” Jill said. The light changed to green and they were off again, heading to downtown Raccoon City.

Soon enough they had arrived and Jill parked her jeep on the street, Rebecca jumping out. Jill slid a few coins into the parking meter and strode over to the entrance. Rebecca caught up and followed her inside. 

The smell of dense cigarette smoke hit her nose. It didn’t bother her much due to her parents smoking in the house. Lighting was dim, especially through the haze of smoke. The walls were of a dark wood, and the floor was covered with dark gray tile. To the far right of the restaurant was a bar and the entrance to the kitchen, while on the far left was an entrance to a party room. “This way.” Jill said, leading her towards the party room. Now that Rebecca’s eyes had adjusted, she could see that the walls had concert posters, signs and other knick-knacks nailed to them. A stuffed Raccoon was mounted over the entrance to the party room. She crinkled her nose a bit. Tacky. 

Jill slid open the door and they were greeted by laughter and loud talking. “We’re here!” she announced. All eyes turned on them, namely Rebecca. 

Jill went and sat down in a chair by Chris, leaving Rebecca to meekly wave at the room. Her eyes scanned around and the only chair left was between Jill and a blonde man in sunglasses. “Hi, everyone! I’m Rebecca Chambers, your new medic.” She greeted as she went to take her seat.

A bearded man with brown hair spoke up. “Hi, I’m Barry Burton. Welcome to the team!”

Another man in a yellow Kevlar vest said, “Hello, I’m Brad Vickers.”

Next to him sat a man with a red head scarf on. “Joseph Frost; pleasure to meet you.”

Chris chuckled. “Never seen you before in my life.” He commented, earning him a light whap on the head from Jill.

Enrico chuckled. “You know me already.” 

“I’m Richard Aiken, and I’ll be your instructor while you’re in training.” A man in an orange Kevlar vest stated with a smile.

“I’m Edward Dewey.” Another blond man stated.

“Kenneth Sullivan.” A black man sitting next to Edward said.

“And I’m Forest Speyer. Pleasure to meet you, little lady. I’ll be your firearms instructor.” A brown-haired man answered with a Louisiana drawl.

“Albert Wesker.” Chimed in a familiar voice next to her.

Great. She was sitting beside the guy who had wanted to fire her. But, she had to be professional. “Pleasure to meet everyone!” She said with a smile as she grabbed her menu.

In a few minutes, she had made her selection and closed it, setting the menu on the table. Forest, Wesker and Chris were smoking cigarettes while Barry puffed away at a cigar, which left a pleasant smell of vanilla in the air. The waitress came in and took everyone’s orders. For drinks, everyone else ordered alcohol in some form, while she just got a Pepsi. She only had to wait three more years before she could drink with the rest of them.

“So, tell us about yourself.” Enrico said as he leaned back in the chair.

Rebecca smiled. “Well, I like sunsets and long walks on the beach.”

“You too?” Barry quipped, batting his eyelashes.

The room howled with laughter.

“No seriously; I like running, reading, hiking, basketball and music.” Rebecca said.

“Captain here likes to go on hikes.” Chris replied, jabbing his thumb in Wesker’s direction. 

Wesker nodded in response but said nothing. 

“Maybe you two can go hiking sometime.” Jill said.

“Hiking is a solo activity in my book.” Wesker commented.

Jill frowned. “Good job at making her feel welcomed.”

Barry chimed in, “She can go hiking with me on the S.T.A.R.S retreat. I wouldn’t mind!”

“Except you’re on Alpha; Bravo team has their own retreats, Barry.” Enrico replied.

“Too many Negative Nancys around here.” Richard added, smiling at Rebecca. “Don’t worry, there are plenty of us who would be happy to join you sometime.”

Overall, the warm welcome melted away most of her anxieties. However, the Captain was rather…off-putting. His eyes were masked by aviator sunglasses and as a result, she couldn’t tell what he was feeling. While the other S.T.A.R.S members were being jovial, he sat in silent observation, occasionally taking a calculated bite of his steak. Unlike the others, he sat perfectly straight in his chair and wasn’t drinking any alcohol. This made Rebecca quirk an eyebrow. What was with this guy?

“Checking out the Captain?” Jill whispered in her ear with a grin.

Rebecca almost jumped out of her skin as she whipped her head around to face her coworker. “I am NOT!” she hissed in a low whisper.  
Jill laughed before clearing her throat. “Seriously, don’t stare. He’s pretty perceptive so he may have noticed.”

Red spread across her cheeks and she intently focused on her food. 

The luncheon continued well until 5’o clock in the afternoon. By that time only Rebecca, Jill, Chris and Wesker remained. When the waitresses began to close down the bar, they collectively got up and headed for the door. A cool spring breeze caressed their faces. Rebecca smiled a bit. Chris kissed Jill goodbye and headed for the humble parking lot behind the bar. Jill motioned towards the Jeep. 

Rebecca started forward when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to look; it was Wesker’s. 

“I’ll take her home, Jill. We have things to discuss.” He spoke calmly. 

Her heart began to jog in her chest. Oh God, what now? She thought. 

Jill reluctantly nodded and gave Rebecca a sympathetic look before getting into her Jeep.

Once she was gone, Wesker turned around to look down at Rebecca. “Follow me.” He said, motioning towards the parking lot with a hand. She obeyed, uncertainty clouding her mind. 

The sun was setting behind the Arklay Mountains, spreading a fiery orange-red blanket over the sky, making her think of a dying fire. The breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees. However picturesque the scenery was, she didn’t have time to admire it. Rebecca could feel his gaze intently focused on her when they reached his black Honda Accord. He had his arms folded over his black Kevlar vest.

She stopped walking a short distance away, and looked up at Wesker. He was tall; he had to be at least 6’0.

“Rebecca, Enrico informed me of your…incident.” He spoke, adjusting his aviators.

She mentally sighed. Of course, this was about yesterday.

“He assures me that you will perform regardless, but I’d like to remind you that no one in S.T.A.R.S will hold your hand. You are expected to carry your weight with the rest of us. Prove otherwise and you’ll be dismissed. Are we clear?” he inquired, slightly quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes, Captain.” Rebecca affirmed with a nod.

“Good. Now get in.” Wesker said as he opened the car door.

She slid into the seat and fastened her seat-belt. 

The scent of a new car filled her nostrils and she smiled as she glanced around. The vehicle was immaculate; it looked brand new. Wesker entered and shut the door, fastening his own seat-belt. As the car came to life, light classic rock began playing from the CD player. Her widened. This definitely wasn’t a cheap car.

He said nothing and began to drive while Rebecca just looked out the window at the passing buildings. 

It had become dark now, and the stars were winking against the black velvet of the night sky. The streetlights glowed indifferently as they passed and apartment lights were flickering on as well. As the car went by, all these images were slightly blurred; they were going at an even, steady pace. 

The music had begun to relax her and she leaned back against the comfortable seat. She sighed and closed her eyes. This was rather peaceful. However, she didn’t want to fall asleep in the Captain’s car. Her crystal blue eyes opened slowly and she turned to look at him.

What should have been an innocent glance ignited wild desire in her. Like lightning it arched through her, sending her whole body on edge. She felt hunger in her chest and thighs, causing her breath to become shallow. Her eyes focused on the chiseled lines etched into his arm, running upward until they disappeared under his shirt. Wesker was muscular; he had to be for his job. In her mind, she tore it away with his vest, running her fingers over his chest and abs. Heat rose to her cheeks as she imagined what a savage kiss from his lips would taste like. She wanted, no, needed him on top of her, thrusting into her over and over. She craved a strong, dominant man to control her in bed. 

“We’re here.” Wesker said, parking the car outside the main entrance.

Rebecca careened back into reality. “Thanks! Have a good night!” she said as she hastily made her escape into the building, her cheeks beet red.


End file.
